


bro kiss me on the lips bro

by pgsaihara



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Friends to Lovers, M/M, uh fuck idk what else to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pgsaihara/pseuds/pgsaihara
Summary: [sorry i can't come up with a title lol]Ringo's warm paws carefully trudged around the couch pillow. Tord blinked his eyes slowly, deliberately, staring at the slight amount of sunlight filtering through the windows as the beginning of the day broke.Edd had gone to sleep not two hours before, and Tord couldn't place why he found himself awake still.Maybe it was the distinct change in atmosphere from what he remembered, but something felt off. Maybe he was just not used to being here; it was strange, though, to feel like an intruder in his best friend's house.Back when he was here, Tom and Matt had their own places. Maybe it was just that.Something about it left a bad taste in his mouth, though.





	bro kiss me on the lips bro

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up at 6am after going to bed at like 5am just to write this

Ringo's warm paws carefully trudged around the couch pillow. Tord blinked his eyes slowly, deliberately, staring at the slight amount of sunlight filtering through the windows as the beginning of the day broke.

Edd had gone to sleep not two hours before, and Tord couldn't place why he found himself awake still.

Maybe it was the distinct change in atmosphere from what he remembered, but something felt off. Maybe he was just not used to being here; it was strange, though, to feel like an intruder in his best friend's house. 

Back when he was here, Tom and Matt had their own places. Maybe it was just that. 

Something about it left a bad taste in his mouth, though. 

He should've been more grateful. After all, Edd could have forgotten about him after two years, or he could have just turned him away after how quickly he had upped and left after high school. Maybe Edd was only doing this out of pity; I mean, how pathetic must he have seemed? He dropped out of college because he couldn't handle the curriculum anymore and then he comes across the sea to his best friend's porch because no one else wanted him. 

Hmmm. But Edd wasn't the sort to take people in out of pity. 

Well, he'd figure it out.

-

The next morning, he was woken by a cacophony of familiar voices. 

Jolting awake, Tord looked around to see Edd sitting on the couch beside him, Tom and Matt presumably in the kitchen talking. The three were having some sort of conversation that he couldn't figure out. 

Trying to stop the shaking of his head and arms, Tord sat up and leaned back against the armrest of the couch. "Wh-wh…" He stuttered out, shaking his head to try to wake himself up a little. "What time is it?" He mumbled.

Edd glanced away from the direction of the kitchen to give Tord a quizzical, pleased glance. "Oh, you're up! It's like, two in the afternoon. We couldn't wake you up so we just left you."

"We thought you died!" Matt's cheerful response carried from the kitchen, followed by a little "ow!" and a slap sound. 

Tord blinked, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "Ughghh…" 

"What time did you get to sleep?" Edd asked, a bit of concern laced in his voice.

"Uhh… I dunno, the sun was already up…" Tord rubbed the back of his neck, his first coherent thoughts of the morning being of getting up and finally taking a shower. 

Edd's brow furrowed and he put down the newspaper he held in his hands. "Ugh! Tord, you dumbass, you need to stop doing that…" Edd's stern tone brought a smile to Tord's face. Maybe things haven't changed all that much after all. 

"Well, I guess I could try…" He hesitated.

"You always say that… Look, If I go to bed early tonight, you will too, okay?" 

"What if I have things I want to think about?" 

"Like what?"

"Like… nothing…?" Tord hesitated again, glancing at the floor. 

Edd quirked an eyebrow. "Nothing is what's keeping you awake, then?" He asked, sounding doubtful.

"Ah… well…" 

"...Are you alright?" Edd's voice got quieter, quiet enough to make sure that the other two in the kitchen couldn't hear him. He glanced over his shoulder and turned back to face Tord, adding, "If you need to talk about anything, I'll listen, you know." The kindness in his voice made Tord's head ache. 

"...Yeah, that would be nice." Tord's heart fluttered and his head spun. He always fucking hated these talks. They were rare, but every time he felt like he was gambling on something irreplaceable, like he would lose the one person who'd believed in him above anyone else. He lost everyone else including his family, might as well do all or nothing, he figured.

"Alright… Well, we gotta wait either way."

"Alright."

-

Tord took a shower, feeling marginally better afterwards. By the time he got downstairs, there was already a cup of coffee with extra cream in it, just the way he'd always liked it. Edd was sitting at the table already, expectantly looking across the table at him. 

"You don't want any food or anything, right? Don't you feel sick when you first wake up or something?" 

"No, I'm good… Thank you." Something in Tord fluttered again at the way that Edd had remembered so much about him after all these years. Part of him said, 'of course he remembered, idiot, you've been best friends for so many years,' but another part of him felt as if it was just something that he'd miss once he fucked it up. He tried not to think about it. 

"I told Tom and Matt to go to get some groceries. We don't need anything, but… Well, I needed them out of the house because they're nosy little fucks, you know?"

Tord chuckled a bit. "Yeah…" 

"So… what's going on?" Edd asked, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. 

Tord sighed and glanced at the floor. "I don't know."

"...Idiot, what do you mean you don't know? You were up until this morning thinking about it, it can't just be some little thing… I don't think, at least." 

"Well, no, I mean… I don't know how to say it." Tord sighed

Edd must have realized that something was going on more than he had originally thought. His eyes widened a bit. "...Seriously, you're acting super off lately. Can you try to tell me what you think it is?"

Tord bit his lip and glanced away. 

"Things… have changed a lot since I've been gone, haven't they? I don't think my absence made much of a difference, and I feel like my presence here is a bother now…" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Might as well go all the way. "I don't know if I should be here, since I've just… dropped out, given up on everything I've been meaning to do because it was too much, and I don't even have a job or anything… I feel like I'm not doing anything for you and I feel like you're just… going to end up forgetting me eventually."

Edd paused, taking in all the information, before his brow furrowed again.

"Tord, you dumb shithead… I couldn't forget you. No matter how hard I try, I could never forget you." 

The seriousness weighed on them for a while.

"...I can't forget the guy I own a fucking minecraft server with."

Tord snorted, crossing his arms. "...Yeah, I guess we haven't discussed who would get the server if we stopped being friends…" 

"...Hey, Tord?"

"Mm?"

"...Are we friends?"

The question took him aback a little. "I-I mean, what do you mean… I mean, I consider us friends but if you don't that's okay-"

"No, that's… Ugh! That's not what I'm asking. I'm asking if you think of us as… something else?"

Tord sighed and rubbed his temples. "Now is not the time for jokes, Edward."

Instead of laughing or apologizing, though, Edd only seemed to grow more frustrated. "Tord!"

"What!" 

"I'm- I'm not joking!" 

"You're not?"

"No!"

Tord paused for a moment and thought about it. He hadn't really considered it that way, but… it made sense. The feeling in his chest, the way that he couldn't stop staring at Edd as if he was a metronome, the way he wanted to be around him as often as humanly possible… Yeah, Tord thought, that would make a lot of sense, and now he felt like an idiot for not realizing that was what he had been feeling all along.

"...Well, now that I think about it… I guess that's what I feel about you, huh…" 

"Is that a yes or…?"

"Well, yeah."

The two locked eyes for a moment before Edd stood up and took a few deep breaths. Tord was about to taunt him about it before he walked over to where Tord was sitting and wrapped his arms around him. Tord hugged him back, closing his eyes and taking in the moment. He took in the smell of laundry detergent on Edd's baggy T-shirt, the warmth of his husky frame… It was like a sunset in his chest, or something sappy and lame like that.

"...I love you."

"I love you too…" 

They paused again before breaking apart and looking at each other for one more time.

"...Well, Tord. I don't think I'm going to leave you anytime soon. I've been with you for ten years now, and I guess today is something else, too… haha… ...I really don't want you to worry about this thing anymore, okay? I would've kicked you out if I didn't want you here."

"Do I have to stay on the couch still?"

"You can stay in my room, I guess. I just don't want Tom to say anything weird."

"Fuck Tom. I'll piss on his bed."

"Tord! No peeing."

"Whatever you say."

With their weird banter, the two walked back to the living room and flipped on the TV, Ringo hopping into Edd's lap and looking at Tord with a content, knowing look. Tord reached over and scratched her beneath her chin, leaning up against Edd and thinking, 'there's nowhere I belong more than here.'


End file.
